A portable information terminal is simply equipped with a poor input interface such as a number bottom of a portable telephone and it is extremely inconvenient to perform connection setting for a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) or the like in comparison with the case of using, for example, a keyboard of a personal computer or the like. Also, the wireless LAN or the like would be more convenient if it is possible to visually determine whether there is the wireless LAN or the like which has a base station that is an access point to a network actually existing in the vicinity and whether or not the wireless LAN or the like is accessible in the case of existing.
Also, when information indicative of a setting of a connection with a communication network, such as the wireless LAN, is distributed to the portable information terminal as a right to establish a connection with a communication network, it is impossible to flexibly distribute information related to the right to establish a connection with a communication network and the setting information for establishing a connection with a communication network. As a specific example, it is impossible to selectively distribute only the information related to the right to establish a connection with a communication network to the portable information terminal, nor to selectively distribute only the information indicative of the setting of the connection with the communication network to the portable information terminal.
Related to the above technique, there is proposed a wireless communication access management server which transmits a registration form to a portable telephone terminal when a registration request for using the wireless LAN access point is transmitted from the portable telephone terminal (ex. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Jp-A 2003-235082, paragraphs 0015 to 0016, refer to FIG. 1). Upon receiving the registration form, a user inputs necessary items into the portable telephone terminal in accordance with the registration form, and the registration form is transmitted to the wireless communication access management server. Thereafter, the connection with the wireless LAN access point is allowed.
Also proposed is an information communication system in which a connection is established with an access point without any intention and decision of a user by obtaining information about the access point to be connected with positioning means, while there is information related to the position and the effective radio wave range of the access point in a server side (ex. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Jp-A 2002-236632, paragraphs 0061 to 0079; refer to FIG. 1).
Also proposed is a portable terminal device in which a connection is automatically established with priority with the access point in the shortest distance from the current position (ex. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Jp-A 2002-232958, paragraphs 0013 to 0022; refer to FIG. 1).
Also proposed is a method to display a screen of instruments connectable with a communication network using Bluetooth (registered trademark), so that a selection screen for setting a connection form and a data transfer is displayed when a user selects the instrument (ex. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Jp-A 2003-179545, paragraphs 0022 to 0027; refer to FIG. 1).
Also proposed is a network terminal in which setting information about the connection with the communication network is stored in an IC card so that a connection is established with a communication network on the basis of the setting information about the connection with the communication network stored in the IC card (ex. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Jp-A 2002-318788, paragraphs 0010 to 0011; refer to FIG. 1).
Also proposed is a wireless communication terminal in which an accessible instrument is recognized and displayed if an ID obtained from other Bluetooth terminals existing in the vicinity is registered in an instrument list containing an instrument ID of a Bluetooth terminal (ex. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Jp-A 2002-291039, paragraphs 0016 to 0024; refer to FIG. 1).
Also proposed is a network connection system in which, if there is a plurality of connection forms including a general public line, the connected lines are automatically recognized so as to automatically select and control communication elements and access points applicable to these lines (ex. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Jp-A 2002-135824, paragraphs 0012 to 0021; refer to FIG. 1).
Also proposed is an internet access device in which the most suitable provider, access point, access charge, access speed, and level of provided information or the like can be selected by looking at a plurality of providers, a plurality of access points, and other internet access information (access charge, access speed, and level of provided information or the like) to be displayed in access icons while internet information is displayed in a display unit (ex. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Jp-A Heisei 11-3317, paragraphs 0010 to 0027, refer to FIG. 1). In this internet access device, it is possible to change to another new provider and access point in the state that, for example, a homepage is kept open, so that internet access information can be arbitrarily selected and switched.